Paralelo
by L-Kenobi
Summary: La conversación sobre como Logan viajo al pasado y salvo al mundo... ¿Realmente fue él quién lo salvo?


**Los X-Men no me pertenecen :/ sólo escribo por diversión.**

—¿Entonces quieres decir que fue así de fácil? —Pregunto Jean frunciendo el ceño—. En verdad que no puedo creerlo.

—Mucho menos yo —dijo Storm.

—Es algo realmente tonto —agregó Scott.

—¿Quieren que Logan les diga que fue una broma? —Pregunto Charles arqueando una ceja—. Cuéntales la broma, Logan.

—No es ninguna broma —contesto seriamente—. Fue tan fácil… —Y comenzó a contarles cómo fue que salvo a todos del mundo post-apocalíptico.

Fue después del rescate de Magneto de aquella prisión en donde estaba.

Logan iba pensando en lo que Peter había hecho, sin poder creerlo, además de que tenía un plan y cuando llegaran hasta el aeropuerto se lo diría a Charles.

Hank acompaño a Erik hasta el avión para cederle ropa nueva y se pudiera cambiar, Peter estaba dentro del coche escuchando música.

—Charles, sabes que en París la seguridad no será un problema para nosotros pero se me acaba de ocurrir una idea y te la quiero consultar a ti.

—Te escucho, Logan.

—Realmente ahora entiendo que en parte no necesitamos de Erik, ahora que me acabo de dar cuenta de lo que Peter puede hacer.

—Suéltalo, Logan.

—Llevemos a Peter con nosotros. Nos puede facilitar demasiado las cosas. ¿Y si no llegamos a tiempo? Vamos con contratiempo y Peter nos va a servir de mucha ayuda.

Charles estaba consultando su reloj. Estaban a tan sólo unos minutos. Puso en marcha el plan de Logan.

—Peter, no te hemos dicho porque estamos aquí —empezó a decir, todos lo miraron—. Necesitamos que entres a ese lugar y saques a la mutante que está ahí. Es Mystique.

—He escuchado de ella —contestó, se colocó sus clásicos audífonos—. En un segundo regresó.

Logan sintió que eran los peores segundos que estaba viviendo. Era una mala idea. ¿Y si algo le sucedía a Peter?

—¡Charles! —gritó una enfurecida Raven, Logan suspiro cuando ambos volvieron.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —exclamo el hombre de anteojos que estaba mirando a todos asustados, mientras que sostenía algo en su mano y comenzaba a sonar—. ¡Son mutantes!

—¿Bolivar Trask? —Charles suspiró—. Tenemos noticias para ti.

—Ella intentó asesinarme...

—Aún quiero hacerlo...

—¡Basta! —Erik salió del auto—. Salgan todos, no es un buen lugar para conversar.

Logan trató con todas sus fuerzas que sus garras no salieran, sentía la necesidad de asesinar a esa hombre que le había causado tanto daño a la humanidad por su terquedad de acabar con los mutantes.

—Eres un asesinó Trask —habló Logan—. Tus centinelas no son más que asesinos. No sólo van asesinar mutantes, asesinaran a humanos, asesinaran a todos que lleven el gen X. Tu creación se saldrá de control.

—No te creó —contestó—. Mis centinelas no harían daño están diseñados...

—"Para proteger a la humanidad" —terminó la frase por él—. No sé si me creas o no, pero vengo del futuro. Un futuro donde están a nada de que lo habiten puros centinelas. Mi equipo es de los pocos sobrevivientes. Te quiero pedir, que lo canceles. Por tu bien y el de la humanidad.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

—Dice la verdad —contesto Charles—. Sabe cosas que nunca le he contado a nadie. No somos malos, no queremos dañar al mundo, queremos vivir en paz.

—¿Erik? ¿Magneto? Tú haces daño a la humanidad, mis máquinas están diseñadas para protegerlas de personas como tú.

—Hago daño a las personas que me lo causan —contestó—. Has asesinado a mis hermanos y hermanas y te haría pagar por eso, pero Logan tiene razón. Tus maquinas son el verdadero enemigo de los X-Men.

—¿Y cómo viajaste al pasado, Logan? —preguntó Trask levantando la mirada para enfrentarlo—. Es algo estúpido.

—Suena —dijo—. Tus científicos han experimentado con una mutante y le han dado una mutación secundaria. Es todo lo que voy a decir.

—Por un bien común, Trask —habló Charles— cancela tu programa.

—Sólo quiero proteger a la humanidad.

—Lo entendemos.

Trask miro a Mystique.

—¿Intentará matarme de nuevo?

—Si cancelas el programa no —contestó Charles—. Si sigue su curso, yo no la detendré.

—Así de fácil los salve a todos —dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

—Nunca escuché de Trask —contestó Storm.

—Fue encerrado en el pentágono, hizo caso omiso a nuestras suplicas y no nos quedó de otra que mostrarle al gobierno de los Estados Unidos lo que estaba haciendo —dijo Charles.

—¿Y usted tenía la consciencia de lo que pasaría más adelante? —preguntó Scott.

—Logan me hizo prometerle que los encontraría —contestó con una sonrisa—. Y aquí están todos. Qué es lo único que importa.

—Sigue siendo raro —dijo Jean.

—Bueno, gracias a mí no asesinaste al profesor, a Scott y a muchos soldados más.

—Entonces, gracias Logan —contestó sarcásticamente. Scott tomo su mano y la apretó.

—Es hora de iniciar las clases —y con eso dejaron a Charles sólo con Logan.

—¿Fue correcto decirles la verdad?

—Lo fue, Logan.

—No nos creyeron.

—Mucho mejor entonces.

—¿Le ocurre algo profesor?

—Nada, Logan. Es que viéndolo del modo cómico es bastante gracioso como fue que un chico con súper-velocidad haya salvado al mundo en tan sólo unos minutos.

—Muy poco creíble. ¿Qué fue de Peter?

—Estudio aquí —dijo Charles con una sonrisa— actualmente está con Erik reclutando mutantes en una escuela que él mismo decidió abrir. Tengo que dar una clase Logan, nos vemos después.

Logan se quedó unos segundos más en el estudio del profesor, observando que sólo unas cuantas cosas más habían cambiado.

Rió.

Era muy estúpido como resolvieron las cosas.

Las cosas se podían resolver con facilidad. Simplemente teniendo a alguien que sea veloz. Y mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio, pensó en que Charles pudo modificar la mente de Trask para evitar que fuera el pentágono.

Volvió a reír.

Ser mutante tenía sus cosas positivas.

 **¡Hola! XD Okey, es una historia muy rara pero siento que me quedó bien, la idea fue por esos vídeos es youtube del canal: "Como debería haber terminado" la verdad es que ahí se resuelven las cosas con facilidad...**

 **El título nada que ver... pero no se me ocurría ninguno.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que me hagan saber sus opiniones xD**


End file.
